


【铁虫】林间小屋（上）

by katezzy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katezzy/pseuds/katezzy
Summary: LOFTER@发条西瓜汁微博@不加辣啊啊啊QQ交流群：940546957
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark, 铁虫
Kudos: 16





	【铁虫】林间小屋（上）

湖、草地、午后阳光，与他的男孩

A4治愈甜肉，非BDSM但依然有爹dom崽sub的倾向。假设A3化灰期很短（比如只有几天？），铁虫在A3之前就已经在一起。全员存活（其实这篇也没全员的事）。A4结局打响指后Tony重伤，被Fury局长救治，放在偏僻无人的湖边林间小屋里慢慢恢复，崽崽经常过来看望他。

因为实在没工具，所以假装打炮并不需要清理润滑扩张。/这是不正确性行为喔请勿模仿

本篇建议配合电影《请以你的名字呼唤我》的插曲《mystery of love 》食用。（不要看歌词嗷）

这篇是温柔的daddy和温柔的甜心崽崽。

互相深爱的爱人。

————————

纽约州的气候一向很宜人，季节处在春夏之交，暖融融的，又不至于炎热。

Peter陪Tony吃过午饭在湖边的草地上，散步聊天。草地的草长了一根手指的高度，Peter不知道那是什么品种，脱掉鞋子踩上去，草茬微微刺痒，泥土软软的。那里有个缓和的坡度，正好可以躺下看到湖水。

“停下来休息一下好不好？”Peter眨着亮晶晶的眼睛看他。

其实Tony自我感觉已经恢复得很好了，但Peter还是把他当成易碎品一样处处小心。不仅如此，甚至连他皱皱眉头Peter都会眼尖的看见然后放下手中正在做的一切——无论什么事情——跑过来问是不是哪里不舒服。

那副全心全意关注自己的样子，让他只想抱住他的小朋友亲吻他直到天黑或者下个世纪。

“好吧。”在生活起居这方面，Tony现在不得不全部听他的“小护士”的。Peter认真记住了每一句医嘱并严格执行，简直像个敬业的小护士一样。Tony突然想到可以考虑一下弄套护士裙来哄着小男孩穿给他看看。Peter的身材属于纤细型的，尤其是腿和脚踝，应该很适合白丝袜和短裙……他摇了摇头，决定把这个想法放到以后再实现。

至于现在，他们就这么肩并肩躺着，身上沾了草屑也不在意，这在爱人的眼里看来只会像一块撒了抹茶粉的甜蜜的蛋糕。他们安静地扭头看对方，然后被同样看着自己的对方抓个正着。

“你不看看湖或者云吗？”

“你不也没看？”

然后他们都笑起来，笑着亲吻对方。

“我和Ned打算去不同的大学，天啊，我们从小就在一起上学，我简直没办法想象没有他的校园生活——你要不要枕在我腿上？。”

“我又不是易碎品。”这个角度比较方便看到他的男孩，并且稍微偏过头就可以吻到对方，“往好了想，你会认识更多朋友。在MIT会有更多人听得懂你在说什么。”

“嗯……其实，我打算考MIT，有一部分原因是你以前在那里，我想去那些你去过的地方，到时候我走在校园里，这条路你曾经走过，这个图书馆你在里面坐着学习，想想就很棒……”

“不过我在图书馆从来不学习——我不是……你这样的好孩子。”Tony自嘲地笑了笑。

“看得出来。”Peter也笑起来，他想十四岁叛逆少年Tony肯定很可爱。

“可爱”，在一起后Peter越来越觉得Tony很可爱，他会做一些幼稚的行为、早晨赖床不起、挑食、偶尔抱着自己撒娇、眨巴大眼睛发射可爱光波……但这并没有把Tony拉下Peter心里的神坛，Peter每天都比前一天更崇拜他，他的智慧、对这个世界的温柔和爱、成熟强大、威严……很奇怪，对这个男人的爱怜和敬仰分量相同地并存在他心里。

Peter以前爱死他西装革履光芒万丈的样子，但现在这样，休闲衬衫和运动长裤，头发随意地抓起来，淡淡的阳光和小雏菊味取代了以前的昂贵男士香水的味道，依然让男孩心动不止。

“养只小狗陪你好不好？”

“你不是吗？”

Tony摸摸男孩的头，揉乱他的小卷毛再慢慢给他理好。小男孩的头发摸起来手感特别好，让Tony偶尔产生错觉自己真的养了一条小狗狗。

“嘿我是认真的，我觉得最近陪你很少，怕你太无聊——欸你看那朵云形状很奇怪，它好像一个三角形……”Peter抬起手把那朵云指给他看，他聊天总是很容易偏离最初的话题，因为他什么都想说。

他有说不完的话，从刚认识开始一直到现在，他总是想把一切都告诉喜欢的人。

“嗯哼……我看看，哇哦，的确是……”他应和着，实际上Tony没有去看天空，而是在看对方纤长的手指，不知道是因为血管埋得浅还是因为他的肤色太白净，男孩手臂上的青色特别明显，让他想咬一口。

“对了，不知道为什么，当我听到别人，比如同学朋友在谈论蜘蛛侠超赞什么的，我会觉得，哦好吧谢谢你……”接着男孩眼睛一下子睁大，像极了见到主人后眼睛亮晶晶的小狗狗，眉飞色舞地继续说，“但是当现在，他们谈到你，说钢铁侠拯救了世界，哦不，是全宇宙，我超级无敌想说嘿那是我喜欢的人！”

“不得不说，你的赞美总是比任何人的都让我受用。如果你想告诉他们，我完全OK。”他俩都知道他是不会顾忌别人眼光的人——Tony枕着自己的一只手，另一只手握住男孩的手放在自己胸前，摆弄细细长长的手指玩——在他眼里，现在，全世界的目光和评判不如自己手里握着的更让他感兴趣。

Tony觉得人生还是挺有意思的，这么一个小男孩，他对他的第一印象是废话很多的无聊幼稚青少年，现在他觉得他是世界上最甜蜜的桃子。

他眯着眼睛回溯自己的人生，他把自己的十八岁时活得像四五十，放荡，纵欲，三天换一个漂亮床伴；等到五十岁，他摊着手做好了孤独一生的准备时，突然又像一个青少年一样怦然心动。

Tony笑起来。

“笑什么？”

“笑生活很有意思。”他低头亲吻他，“让我遇到你。”

“我也这样想。”看来生活对他比对Tony好很多，Peter感到庆幸，这么早就认识了对方，这样的话接下来整个人生都有他。

Peter伸出手指拨弄对方的胡子，有一点白了，他默默想，但还是很帅。Tony握住调皮的手指吻了吻。

“嗯……我接下来两周可能没办法经常过来看你。

“那我有什么补偿吗？”

“学了一道新的菜下次给你做好不好？”

“嗯哼……”Tony不置可否，亲昵地用胡子蹭蹭领口露出来的那片皮肤——他总是喜欢这样用胡子“欺负”Peter——男孩痒得笑起来。在他遥远的童年记忆里，他对父亲没有印象，但Ben叔叔的确经常这样用满脸的胡茬扎他，和小侄子开玩笑。

坦白讲，Tony的确弥补了一些Peter人生中父亲的缺失，大到人生重要选择的指导，小到这些亲昵的动作。

他们是战友、师生、情同父子、以及爱人，这是一种紧密的联结，没有人能插进来或者打破的关系。Tony曾经一度担心Peter对此感到病态奇怪，然而事实证明Peter对他们这种关系只会感到与日俱增的迷恋。他甚至主动叫他“daddy”。他第一次这样笑嘻嘻地凑过来这么叫他的时候，眼神纯洁得就跟意识不到这个称呼有多色情一样，在他们刚确认了心意的两周以后。当时他愣了一下，反应过来后他急切到几乎狼狈地把这个男孩拎起来带回卧室扔到床上。他本来规划好的焰火夜晚，烛光晚餐，温柔诱导变成了泡沫，他们的第一个夜晚就这么意外地发生了。

回忆着那个夜晚，Tony坐起来。

“来坐在我怀里。”

Peter靠在他身上，但腰腹用力撑着身体，不敢完全放松。Tony把他摁进怀里，身体贴在一起，下巴搁在他的肩膀上。

“我没虚弱到这个程度。”

他吻了吻男孩脸颊那里鼓鼓的小软肉。这个姿势方便他把手钻进Peter的T恤底下慢慢地滑动。Peter舒服得轻声哼哼。这里是个奇怪的敏感带，他喜欢被这样摸肚子，Tony以前经常笑着调侃他这一点像个小狗狗。

Peter只穿了最简单的宽大T恤和短裤，剥开他比剥开一颗鲜嫩的水果还容易。

Tony的手从膝盖处宽大的裤管里滑进去，摸到大腿内侧柔韧的肌肉，细小的茸毛。他爱抚男孩身体的节奏像一支夜曲，轻柔缓慢。

“最近锻炼得不错？”Tony摸小男孩的六块腹肌，比十五岁的spider man结实了不少，他的男孩成长为了一个真正的少年，未臻成熟的性感。  
青少年的身体蒸腾着一股独有的热乎气，年轻活力的肌肉，修长柔韧的四肢，像一头小豹子，一头年轻、健康、朝气蓬勃，介于幼崽和成年之间的小豹子，追捕时肌肉爆发的线条流畅漂亮，迅捷地扑咬，把羚羊摁在爪下；转身又乖巧地在他的雄狮身下雌伏承欢，亲昵地扭头伸出舌头舔湿对方的鬃毛，伸出爪子扑腾着和对方嬉戏打闹，主动露出柔软的肚皮撒娇。这样的小豹子就是要星星Tony都会给他摘下来。

“你最近瘦了。”他说。“压力有点大。”男孩诚实地坦白，“但我能应付的过来。”

“我相信，并且为你骄傲。”他不知道第多少次亲了亲Peter的脸颊，长而浓密的睫毛轻轻扫在Peter脸上。

他们在一起以后Tony完全忘了以前标榜的“tough love”，变得毫不吝惜这些赞美。他几乎把“好孩子”和“为你骄傲”挂在嘴边，甚至带到床上去。“好孩子”也显然喜欢这个，这让他感到迷乱，羞耻和兴奋。

想到这里Peter觉得自己耳朵有点发热。

Peter作为一个热血正旺盛的青春期少年和自己的热恋情人相处了两个月，无微不至地照顾对方，不带任何情欲的两个月。但他并没有觉得不妥当，因为Tony被无限宝石反噬，半个身体的机能都停止运转了，整个人差点没命，那样奄奄一息的样子对Peter来说只带给他巨大的心疼，有性吸引力的话那Peter就太不是人了。

但是现在，他的健康基本上恢复正常，蜜糖一样好看得要命的大眼睛、故作严肃的表情里藏着的笑意、他的小麦色的皮肤、声音、眼角和额头的迷人皱纹、手臂上的浓密汗毛、粗大的指节……他的身体，浑身上下散发着男性荷尔蒙的雄狮一样的身体，时隔两个月重新从他的健康状况那里赢回男孩的注意力。

“你是怎么做到的？”

“嗯？”

“你怎么没变白？你在室内待了两个月，嗯，怎么做到的，美黑喷雾？还是你每天都出来晒三个钟头的太阳？”  
他的小麦色肤色太性感了，Peter说完，脑子里浮现出想象中Tony趴在躺椅上全裸晒日光浴的样子，喔，那个背部肌肉线条，翘臀……哦，Tony·Stark拥有全世界最棒的翘臀。Peter很遗憾他从来没有见过Tony伏在自己身上做那件事时，那发达的臀肌是如何一下一下收缩发力的，喔，他那么有力地，把他钉在床上，每一下都结结实实的，简直要弄穿他。

Peter呼吸有点急促起来，下意识地用小腿蹭了蹭身下的草地，吞咽了一下口水。

“babe……”他的手还在Peter腰腹间摩挲着，精准抚慰每一处令他舒服的皮肤，用甜腻的称呼叫他的男孩。

Peter回过头来一下一下不厌其烦地轻轻吻恋人的嘴唇和下巴，惹得对方笑着问他是不是小狗狗。Peter小声哼哼着，松软的草地给阳光晒得温热。

“如果我没有你，kid，我真的无所谓，甚至视死如归。我是说，既然死比活着更能成就我，钢铁侠的意义，那为什么不呢？”

男孩早上刚刚洗过澡，浑身都散发着淡淡的牛奶味沐浴乳的气味。Tony觉得自己饿极了，他想要——性交与想要一个人的天差地别是Peter教给他的——他的男孩。

他想要他的男孩。准确地讲是从今天上午Peter在厨房做甜品，举着沾满面粉的手跑出来叫自己帮忙给他提一下裤子时，他就在这么想了。

Peter最近瘦了一些，以前穿着正好的衣服肥大了不少，裤子掉腰严重，总是不小心露出一小片后腰，以及隐约可见的尾椎凹陷，让他想用手指就这么沿着脊椎线一路下去没入尾骨那个小窝。

“我打了那个响指，拯救宇宙，谁都别来打扰我，快给我放《we are champions 》，或者什么悲壮煽情摇滚，全世界都来给我鞠个躬，‘喔钢铁侠万岁永远怀念他’，好了得啦我上天堂了。”

他们正式在一起的时间并不短了，但Tony一直很少跟Peter直接表达这些，他更倾向于多做少说，并且尽可能以一副云淡风轻的态度。

但是现在，天空中有薄薄的云，阳光温暖又不刺眼。他的男孩用手小心地覆在他胸口，原来那个方舟反应炉的位置。他们劫后余生。Tony忽然觉得应该说点什么，他必须这样做。

他的手指在肚脐周围画了两个圈，从腹肌一路向上滑动，绕过胸前直接来到脖子，手掌就这么直接覆盖在他的脖子上，拇指在那块光滑的皮肤上摩挲。Peter想起，Tony上一次这样做的时候，他从后面轻轻捂住他的脖子，一点也不痛，只让Peter感到被掌控的快乐，然后他从后面进入了他。

“但是，我有了你，Pete，你懂吗，我有了你！宇宙安全了没有？安全了？那就快他妈扶我起来我还得回家吃晚餐然后和我的男孩做爱做到世界落幕。

这不是个很好的比喻，天啊这比喻太糟了，但你肯定能理解，对吧？”

不远处拖着长尾的鸟啾啾地叫。Tony·Stark（who has a heart）的心跳贴着后背传给他，那么沉稳有力，一下一下的，证明他鲜活生动的归来和存在。

Peter喉咙一紧，青少年没发育完成的喉结在Tony的掌心里滚动。他的呼吸扫在Tony摩擦他下唇瓣的拇指上。

喔……喔，Tony，他在向自己做一个正式的表白，表白他的心意，以及欲望。他说着那些动人的情话，做着那些，越来越堪称下流的动作。Peter彻底被他的恋人弄迷糊了，视觉和听觉都模糊了，他被自己和对方的荷尔蒙搞得晕头转向，整个人变得晕晕乎乎的，像一头在浓郁的性冲动里找不到出路的小兽。

然后Tony一手这样揽着他的男孩，一手顺着Peter的手臂滑下去握住他的手，手指圈起来收紧，顺着男孩纤长的手指缓缓地上下撸动。呼出来的热气灼在后颈那片皮肤上。

太过明显的性暗示。

Peter脑子里嗡的一声，他被这一下搞得完全勃起了，短裤很薄，裤裆顶起来的形状明显，阴茎甚至肉眼可见地在裤裆里跳动了一下。

Tony在他身后低笑。Peter看不到他的脸，不知道他是不是因为看到自己的反应才发笑。

他飞快低头看一眼Tony的裤子，他也只穿了薄薄的运动长裤，下身同样起了反应。

为什么他能脸不红心不跳就像完全没事发生一样？这是Peter好奇了大半年的问题，Peter迷迷糊糊的，他已经在思考这些奇奇怪怪的问题了。

Peter现在真的疯狂地想要他。想要亲吻，触碰，爱抚，挑逗，以及，他回忆起被恋人抱在怀里，温柔又不容抗拒地，一点点填满的感觉，还有高潮。那些一切（which his man gives to him.）

他像普罗米修斯一样握着火种的手掌灼热，在身体各处游荡，烧穿了男孩的身体和黑夜，给他火和光。

只一个眼神就能把他点燃。欲火焚身，Peter没想到这个词一点也不夸张。

“哦……daddy……”男孩张着嘴呼吸，回身趴在他肩头在他耳边轻轻叫出这个称呼，仿佛是一个约定好的暗号。他已经两个月没有这样叫他了——自从Tony受伤以后这个床上的亲昵称呼就连同情欲一起被冷藏起来。

男孩的心怦怦狂跳。

Tony的反应让Peter感到熟悉，这是他情动的前奏，他轻轻地捏着Peter的下巴，用那种深深的眼神看着他，像两泊焦糖湖，然后从脸颊一直亲吻到嘴唇，他微微偏头贴上Peter的嘴唇，过分长的睫毛扫在他的皮肤上，他停顿了两秒钟，Peter张开嘴巴默许了他的舌尖滑进来勾住他的，拨弄挑逗敏感口腔粘膜。

Peter感到一股战栗从脊椎窜起，驱使他抬手抱住Tony的肩膀，把自己贴得更近，如果能融进他的身体里那最好不过。他的恋人技巧高超地吮吻他的唇瓣和舌尖，Peter闭着眼睛觉得铺天盖地都是Tony故意咂弄出的水声。这是他们最近一段时间第一个带有情欲的吻，表达的不是“我爱你”，而是“我要你”。

直到Tony把自己身上的衬衫脱下来铺在草地上，轻轻把Peter推倒在上面，俯身上去急切地舔吻他的脖颈、锁骨、宽大领口里露出来的白皙肩窝……午后的聊天散步发变成接吻和互相抚摸，然后继续发展成了一个难以收拾的局面时，情迷意乱的男孩才突然想起来一件要命的事情——

“不，不行……你还没恢复好”，Peter偏过头躲开了恋人火热的吻，沮丧地挪开视线，“Fury局长说不要剧烈运动。”他使劲用手掌压着地上的青草，仿佛这样就能把涨满的情欲发泄出去一样。

天啊一开始就不该一起躺下的。他懊悔得要命。

“嗯哼……，”Tony皱着眉头假装想了一会儿，“但你可以”，朝他的男孩眨了眨眼，“对吧？”

Tony坐回草地上，双手扶在Peter的腰侧摩挲。

“你想要daddy，是不是？”

Peter并不是十五岁的处男了，他能听懂Tony极具诱惑的话语里的意思，Tony要他这次自己来动。  
天啊，但是在Peter实际上很有限的那些性经验里，他们从来没采用过这种受方主动的姿势——主要是由于他不好意思。Peter感到一阵激动，他的脑子有点不能思考了，但下意识听话地坐起来，顺着Tony的指引调整了姿势，面对面跪在他左腿两侧。阴茎又在裤子里激动地跳了一下。喔，这次Tony绝对看见了，Peter尴尬得想捂住脸。

Tony当然看到了，他笑着屈起膝盖，隔着裤子磨蹭他的裆部，再向上屈了屈膝，完全勃起的阴茎被力道适中地压迫住。

“哦……”Peter情不自禁地弓起腰，仅仅是来自对方的触碰就让他激动得想哭。

Tony低笑，揽住男孩的腰把他往自己的方向带的更近。

掌心覆盖住里面鼓起的一小团，隔着内裤揉了揉，满意地听到男孩加重了呼吸，然后他的手顺势钻进松松的裤腰里，男孩没穿内裤，他一把握住那个半硬起来的小东西。

被忽视了两个多月的阴茎像是什么会认主人的训练有素的小狗一样，在他手里兴高采烈地跳动了好几下。

“唔……”

喔，他的手……天啊，别这么兴奋，Peter拼命告诉自己，那只是被握在对方手里而已。

Tony把Peter松垮的短裤拽到膝盖处，露出来两条白嫩的大腿，以及高高翘起的阴茎，马眼里不断分泌出前液。

男孩粉色的性器尺寸小巧，从稀疏的耻毛。明明是用来插入女性阴道进行征服的男性生殖器官，沦为男人把玩或者含弄的小玩具。Tony觉得这个小东西像它的主人一样，可爱，诚实，敏感得要命。

“再努力点，这里……”，他右手握住阴茎滑动了一下，咬着Peter的耳边吹气，上下一起的刺激让Peter呻吟出声，“至少要长到可以塞满daddy的手掌吧？”Peter呜呜地胡乱答应着，事实上他还在嗡嗡地轻微耳鸣。  
  
Tony绝对不只是养尊处优的那种有钱人，更是个工程师，常年和机械工具打交道的，纹路粗糙的手掌，磨搓在龟头上，没有割过包皮的阴茎比正常情况更敏感，Peter被刺激得甚至有点发疼，不过更多还是久违快感。

迅速流出来的前液很快就弄湿了整个手掌，男孩像个蜜桃一样不断吐着充沛的汁水，让Tony接下来的手部动作顺畅极了。

他一边细致地照顾手中性器的每个敏感地带，一边仔细地盯着对方的脸——Tony不会在给他的男孩做手活的时候接长吻，他喜欢欣赏对方这种又羞又爽的性感表情，就像现在这样。他亲亲Peter的脸，额头、嘴唇和下巴，“好孩子。”在Peter扬起脖子露出一个极为享受的表情时，他满意地夸奖他的男孩。

他时不时挑逗底下那两个小球，包在掌心里轻轻颠弄。Peter觉得对方温热干燥的手掌快要把自己熔化了。他主动把大腿分得更开，让抚慰自己的动作进行得更加方便。快感使他的大腿肌肉紧绷，另一只手滑进裤管里抚摸着大腿，让肌肉放松下来。

他的膝盖故技重施地屈起来，这次被玩弄的是另一个地方，他顶弄男孩的臀缝，一下一下有节奏地，模仿着男孩并不陌生的性交动作。这并不能刺激到他生理上的快感，但心理上的挑逗无疑让男孩羞怯又渴望地想要大声呻吟。

Peter殷勤地探下手，手指勾住裤腰往下拉，打算伸进去，却被Tony的另一只手握住手腕拿开。

“不，现在不是你回报daddy的时候。待会我会让你帮我舔湿。”

哦天，Peter呼吸一滞，下意识舔了舔湿润的嘴唇，他的嘴巴已经先大脑一步回味起，哦，天啊，daddy的，粗长阴茎的气味，耻毛丛中的荷尔蒙气息、前液、浓郁的性的味道、抵在喉咙深处射精时精液的腥味。他觉得自己只能用嘴巴大张着喘气了。  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc  


其实这是个大概有1.5w字的一发完，应该连在一起看完的，但是放在一起的话看起来太长，大家可能会有点疲劳，所以断成两部分发。  
  
希望这篇治愈甜肉能在这个不那么令人开心的时刻让你开心一下。


End file.
